Cutie Mark Crusaders Wet Painters
by Hark431
Summary: The CMC tries to get their cutie marks in painting the Apple house but when they get paint on a precious photo, the CMC must fix the problem before Applejack comes home. All rights go to the respective owners.


I do not own any of these characters or storylines. All rights go to their respective owners.

 _One quiet day at Sugarcube Corner_.

 **Applebloom** :Check it out crusaders, a dozen ordinary cupcakes, but when tossed...

 **Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle:** one way ticket to PAIN!

 _The CMC begin using the cupcakes to skate across the floors until they all crash into the wall. Applejack notices with a concerned look_  
 **Applejack** : Girls! what the hay are y'all doin?  
 **Applebloom** : We're trying to earn our cutie marks as stunt ponies and we heard that we need to hurt ourselves... really bad  
 **Applejack** : What clophead told ya that?  
 **Trixie:** Uhh… em[nervously holds up her magazine over her face]  
 **Applejack:** Listen, instead of killing yourselves, I've got something real important for you to do for me. [scene cuts to the four of them standing in front of Applejack's house] Now, are you girls ready for your Super...?  
 **CMC** : Super?  
 **Applejack** :Special...?  
 **CMC:** Special?  
 **Applejack** :[whispers] Secret...?  
 **CMC** :[whisper] Secret? (With tiny faces)  
 **Applejack:** Assignment?  
 **CMC** :[screaming with excitement]  
 **Applejack:** The three of you are to paint the inside of the living room! em[opens her front door]  
 **CMC** : Yeah! [jumps out with excitement]  
 **Applejack** : (stern voice) But, let me give you girls a warning. This here paint is absolutely permanent. [while showing paint cans, shoves cans toward The CMC] It will never come off. So if I see even one drop on anything but wall, I'll have your flanks cut off... [holds up three empty plaques with her tail, each with their names on it] …AND MOUNTED OVER MA FIREPLACE! (Sweetly) So, have fun with the job. [shuts the door with them inside her house]  
 **Applebloom** : (worried) Crusaders?  
 **Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo:** Yeah? [They see the wall; it is covered head to toe in memorabilia]  
 **Applebloom** : Applejack sure has a lot of expensive treasures to drip paint on. Do you think we should take this stuff off the walls?  
 **Scootaloo:** No way, Applebloom, we're not getting paid to move stuff.  
 **Sweetie Belle:** Scootaloo, we're not getting paid at all.  
 **Scootaloo** : Oh. Well, either way taking everything down is gonna take forever and I just want to get this over with.  
 **Applebloom** : Ok, we'll just paint around all this stuff.  
 **Scootaloo** : Good, we better get our cutie marks for this  
 **Applebloom** : First we need to set up the tarp.  
 **Sweetie belle and Scootaloo:** Tarp ahoy! [spreads the tarp on the floor but the camera pans to reveal its a tiny piece]  
 **Applebloom** : I think we're gonna need more coverage. [scene cuts to more tarp on the floor but not the entire floor] Now that's what I'm talking about. Well, I guess we should open these cans of permanent paint now.  
 **Sweetie Belle:** That will never ever come off.  
 **Applebloom:** And if we get it on anything, Applejack will cut our flanks off  
 **Scootaloo** : And mount them on the wall. [Applebloom takes a screwdriver in her mouth and tries opening the lid] Careful, Applebloom. Careful, Applebloom. Applebloom, careful. Careful, Applebloom. Careful, Applebloom! Careful, Applebloom! [screaming] CAREFUL, APPLEBLOOM!  
 **Applebloom** : (holding the lid) Scootaloo, the lid's already off.  
 **Scootaloo** : Oh. Now it's my turn! [takes out a battle ax and hits the paint can with it. Sweetie Belle grabs the can]  
 **Sweetie Belle:** I'm thinking I should do this one, Scootaloo. [carefully opens up the lid with her magic. When she does, a paint drop bounces on the tarp]

 **CMC** : [Screaming as the paint drop then bounces on every tarp and then back into the can]

 **Scootaloo** : Well that was a rip-off. [wipes sweat off]  
 **Applebloom** : Ok, Crusaders, let's get our brushes ready. [holds up her big brush] Uhh, maybe we should start with a smaller brush. [takes another small brush and plucks a single hair out of her tail. Sweetie belle does the same with a single hair, but Scootaloo accidentally gets her whole tail on her brush tearing up with pain but putting on a painful smile. Applebloom dips the brush into the can and then faces the wall] All right, girls, gotta get started painting this wall. With the permanent paint that we're not allowed to get on anything but the wall. Well, here we go.  
 **Narrator** : One hour later.  
 **Applebloom** :[still standing in the same spot. nervously] Just a few more seconds of mental preparation and I'll be painting this wall.  
 **Narrator** : Two hours later.  
 **Applebloom** :[still standing in the same spot and sweating] I'm getting to the painting.  
 **Narrator** : Three hours later. [4th wall breaks between these two lines]  
 **Sweetie Belle:** [Carrying the Three Hours Later time card] Can you move it along, I'm all out of time cards.  
 **Applebloom** : No problem. Here I go. [makes a line of paint going down the wall. The paint starts going down but Applebloom blows it one direction then another then another til she gets a blow dryer and blows the paint off the wall. blows the steam off the hairdryer like a gun] (smiling victoriously) Yeah! Huh? [notices the big paint bubble] Holy Smokes! What could be worse than a giant paint bubble!?  
 **Scootaloo** : Oh, I know! [takes a wand, dips it in the paint then blows a big bubble] Two giant paint bubbles!  
 **Sweetie Belle:** Scootaloo!  
 **Applebloom:** Noooooo! [two giant paint bubbles merge into one] Crusaders?  
 **Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle:** Yeah?  
 **Applebloom:** I don't think this bubble can get much bigger!  
 **Scootaloo** :[magically finds a bicycle pump out of nowhere and pumps air into the bubble] Nonsense!  
 **Applebloom and Sweetie Belle:** [yelling] Scoot, no! [blows the bubble bigger until it pops. The paint splatters all over the wall, covering up all the old brown spots somehow missing all the furniture and picture frames. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle move out of the way for the last bit of paint to splash on the wall]

 **Applebloom** : We did it! We painted the whole room and without getting a drop of paint on anything but the- [shocked] Holy Horse Feathers! What's that?! [A photo of two ponies on the wall has a dot of paint on it upon zooming in. Applebloom's eyes crack, break and drip on the floor. She then falls over] We're dead, Crusaders! Do you know what that is?

 **Scootaloo** : Umm... it's a photo  
 **Applebloom** : That's not just a photo. It's ma parents! Our family's most prized possession! And we got paint on it!  
 **Sweetie Belle:** (with an unconvinced look) I think you are over-reacting Applebloom, I don't see any paint.  
 **Applebloom** : Ok, this isn't a problem. Maybe I can just wipe it off. [tries to wipe the paint off with her bow but makes the paint even more noticeable] There! I think I got it. [notices the paint more. Screaming. Wipes it more but it gets worse. The entire photo is covered in paint more screaming]  
 **Sweetie Belle:** OK, now I see it!  
 **Applebloom** : This is not good, girls! This is not good! Applejack is gonna be home soon, and when she sees what we did to our parents … [scene cuts to the CMC's flanks on the wall while Applejack Smiles and sips her tea by the fire]  
 **CMC** :[Holding their flanks. both shriek]  
 **Scootaloo** : Wait, Applebloom, all we got to do is wash the paint off and Applejack will never know!  
 **Applebloom** : But Applejack said…  
 **Scootaloo** : Forget what Applejack said! Every paint comes off with something! [scene cuts to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle standing by a washing machine]  
 **Applebloom** : Did it work? [Scootaloo comes out from the washing machine with the photo, still with paint on it, in her hooves]  
 **Scootaloo** : Nope. [scene cuts to Applebloom sanding the photo in Scootaloo's hooves]  
 **Sweetie Belle:** Did it work? [Scootaloo's hooves have been sanded into squares]  
 **Scootaloo** : Nope. [scene cuts to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle squirting sulfuric acid out of a fire hose.] AAAHHHHH!  
 **Applebloom** : Did it work? [Scootaloo holds up the photo that left a hole in her body from the force of the acid, except for the part blocked by her hooves]  
 **Scootaloo** : (tearing up) Nope. [scene cuts to Applebloom and Sweetie Belle banging on the photo Scootaloo is holding, while Scootaloo is wearing a neck brace and has a black eye; behind them is a huge assortment of weapons and tools that apparently didn't work either]  
 **Scootaloo** : Oof! Oof! Oof!  
 **Applebloom** : (holding a bat) NOTHING'S WORKING!  
 **Scootaloo** : Wait! We're not cavemares! [walks over to a book about paint removal] We have knowledge! [picks up the book and smashes it on the photo]  
 **Applebloom** : It didn't work.  
 **Scootaloo** : Too bad you don't have a spare photo. You could just stick it on the wall, no one would even know the difference. You might as well reach into an old photo album, pull out a photo of your parents, and put it on the wall. And it would...  
 **Applebloom** : (with a look of realization) Hurry, Scootaloo, take out that photo album off the shelf.  
 **Scootaloo** :[takes out a photo that looks exactly like the original one] I don't see where you're going with this...hey, the photo!  
 **Sweetie Belle:** Our flanks are saved! Now all we have to... [a gust of wind from the window blows the photo out of Scootaloo's hooves]  
 _The crusaders try and chase the photo until Scootaloo catches it only for her to let go of it again until they chase it and Scootaloo catches it again only for it to fly away once again until it lands on the burning stove. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom look at Scootaloo with anger_  
 **Scootaloo** : Uh...oops [Applebloom is ticked off]  
 **Applebloom** : Ok, ok, we still have time! [looks in a mirror] Don't panic Applebloom, panic is the enemy. You are strong. Through your strength, you shall overcome! [Applejack is approaching the door, offscreen]  
 **Applebloom's reflection** : You're on your own pal. [walks away]  
 **Applebloom** :[screams while Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo look with shock] Hurry Scootaloo, put the photo back on the wall! I got an idea! [Applejack enters her dark house where all the lights are off]  
 **Applejack** : What the…?  
 **Applebloom :** [stamering] We're all done, sis. Everything looks great.  
 **Scootaloo:** Yeah, you don't have to look around. We already did that for you. [lights turn on; they are grinning suspiciously]  
 **Applejack** : You girls look like you got a dirty little secret. Ha! I'm kidding. Let's see how you did. Oh, not bad girls, not bad. A nice even coat, high gloss, no bubbles.  
 **Sweetie Belle:** Yeah, looks great, Applejack. We'll just be going…  
 **Applejack:** Flippin' fritters! look what you did!  
 **Applebloom** :[begging] Oh, Applejack, we're so sorry! Don't de-flank me! Don't de-flank me!  
 **Sweetie Belle** : [begging] Applejack, I'm sorry! Have mercy! Have mercy!  
 **Scootaloo:** [begging] It was an accident! It was an accident! It was an accident!

 **Applejack** : Sorry? You dusted all my knickknacks! That was really nice. Great Equestria! what's this?  
 **Applebloom** :[begging] It's not our fault, Applejack!  
 **Sweetie Belle:** [begging] We didn't do it on purpose!  
 **CMC:** [begging] Accident! Accident! Accident! Accident!  
 **Scootaloo :** [begging] I don't want to be flank-less!  
 **Applejack** : Oh, and I suppose the floor molding just painted itself on its own. [wall is decorated with tiny realistic looking horses] That's what I call craftsmanship. Criminy jim-jam! you messed up my parents ... [runs over to a bunch of dolls lined up perfectly] ...dolls! [The CMC are confused] all the dolls in mah parents dollarama were perfectly aligned! [straightens one of the dolls to an upright position]  
 **Doll:** Mama  
 **Applejack** : And you girls thought I wouldn't notice. Oh well, I guess no harm done. All right girls, you're free to go. [runs into a long pile of paintings] Ow! That's funny, I don't remember a stack of painting jutting from the wall where mom and dad's photo used to be. In fact, I don't remember this painting at all. [takes the picture of a clown off] Or this one. [takes the picture of an apple cart off] Or this one. [takes the painting off. The CMC are shaking] Or this one [takes it off] Or this one. [takes it off] Or this one. [takes it off] Or this one. [takes Ashleigh Ball off. Applebloom is behind the painting she just took off]  
 **Applebloom** : Hi, Applejack.  
 **Applejack** : Applebloom, what are you doing?  
 **Applebloom** : Oh, you know, just hanging around.  
 **Scootaloo** : Boo!  
 **Applejack** : Get down onto the floor. [Applebloom stretches her hind legs onto the floor] Alright, now you're just being silly. [takes Applebloom off the wall]  
 **Applebloom** : No, Applejack! No! Don't look, it's a trick!  
 **Applejack:** [angrily] Did you three get paint all over mah parents photo?  
 **CMC** : We're sorry, Applejack!  
 **Applejack:** [looks back at photo] And then did you draw on it with crayon?! [photo shows a poorly drawn image of the Apple parents in crayon. Sweetie Belle and Applebloom look at Scootaloo]  
 **Scootaloo** : I thought you know maybe she'd buy it.  
 **Applejack** : All right girls, you know what I've got to do now?  
 **Applebloom** : You mean our flanks?  
 **Scootaloo** : Can I use mine one last time? [Applejack takes the photo and licks it. The paint comes off then Applejack puts the photo back up on the wall]  
 **Applejack:** There we go, good as new.  
 **CMC** :[They are shocked beyond belief. stammering] But, but, but, but. but, but. but, but...  
 **Applejack** : Yeah, I lied. This paint actually comes off with saliva! [laughs]  
 **Applebloom:** Oh, I get it, Applejack. You told us the paint is permanent so me and the Crusaders would be more careful not to get paint on anything!  
 **Applejack** : Nah, I just like to mess with ya! [laughs. The CMC glare at Applejack; they storm out in disgust. Applejack spits all over the place while she is laughing] I still got it! [the paint comes off the wall from the spit] Aww, crud, I really gotta learn to say it, not spray it


End file.
